Soviet Log 48
Being Dead is Worse Sonic Grenade Blast went off, group scattered, Eva chased Gunner north, new Car and NKVD Officers approaching Sniper shot at Mei, she Defended and the NKVD Driver she was fighting took the hit, blowing his leg off. Roccquette in Desperation turned to commander and pleads with him that if he is a true patriot of the motherland he must stand down and listen to her tale of evil Nazi Sorcery! Rolled 37 to Beguile!, guy hesitated! Roc promissed bishop Borris would verify his story, but then Eva opened up with a burst from her retarded area effect Pistol. New Car pulled up with the two drivers Katya had been hanging out with, then NKVD Agent 1 got out started a terrible transformation into some sort of Occult Monstrosity, emmiting a high pitched keening noise which appeared to negatively impact the other agents as well. Eva Finished her Burst, Citicaling the first Car and a bunch of Agents as they all started to metamorphosize into some kind of terrible Resident Evil Bullshit. they all started making the noise too as Rocqette jumped in behind Agent 1 at the end of the Round. So much for negotiating! At start of the Round the dead guys began getting up, great! Rocquette tried to Squad Command ona zero, but failed, then Eve Fumbled with the last shot of her Burst, rolling 94'd for hit self DR +Double Accuracy, Rockette tried to sneak attack rear attack agent 1, but fumbled, and had to defend Mei's giant wrecking ball!, which flipped the second car as it smashed its way down the hill and riccocheted off of the Kremlin wall. She narrowly edged out the NKVD Drivers, who were the only ones other than the Snipers not turned into monsters, to take cover in the alcove behind the Cathedral. then the agent roq had been parlaying with criticalled mei, disgusting psuedopds bulging out of his mask. Agent 1 thing charged back in on Roq but she defended! Eva Squad Commanded but made it easily! Rock snapkicked, but the Beast was Defendy, then she simultaneously had to Defend as well. Mei got Criticalled again, and tried to Benny her Defend, but failed and went down, taking a Grievous Wound! (Gut-Sot, -3 to Defend). Eva opened up with her big area blast again, hitting car 2 now as she rejoined the rest of the party, but got a shit tonne of her own PD reflected back at her by the constructor agents. Rocq got a tag team billy club dervish from the male driver and agent 1, then defended again against the free attacks she took the next segment as she jumped over to where mei-lin's mangled body of was at. Eva kept blasting with her Area Effect, Shocking a couple of more of them. Rocqette defended against Agent 1, but got Critted by the other guy taking damage on her Armor, the Eva got super wide boreded! Roq healed Melin! two of the monsters pushed its way into the doorway of the Cathederal, injuring giacommo, Car one Rocketed Eva, plus she got snipered as well, but on the armor fortunately, so no grevious wound.